Blood Moon
by JetNoir
Summary: When a mysterious man finds a home in the mountains of Oesinia, he must cope with inhabitants of a forgottan village, and deal with the psychological trauma when he slowly and terrifyingly begins to change...
1. To Entrust Is Sometimes To Abandon

**BLOOD MOON**

**a Golden Sun: The Lost Age fanfic by JetNoir**

CHAPTER ONE

_TO ENTRUST IS SOMETIMES TO ABANDON_

* * *

"_Have you heard about this cursed village?"_

"_Maybe you could do something about this village…it's evil."_

"_That village down south. They say its full of…werewolves."

* * *

_

Vault

As soon as the Mayor heard, he leaped out of his bed and out the house, with his pyjamas still on.

"What happened?" he asked, eyes widened with disbelief.

"I don't know!" his aide cried, "This is like a dream. Some game we played as children! It's supposed to be impossible!"

"Well obviously it isn't!" the mayor snapped, losing what little patience he had in the first place, "I want to know what happened. Exactly what happened!"

"The guard came to change this morning as always. He found the other guard lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, with the cell door open."

"So," cried the mayor, "we've let a murderer escape!"

The quest was half done.

Two of the four lighthouses had been lit.

Soon the seal of Alchemy would be broken, and the Golden Sun will rise.

But not today.

* * *

Garoh

People have always said that the mountains hold many secrets, but none can claim this more than the mountain that holds the small town of Garoh. Hidden from the world, rumour spread about it, whispered in the dark. A village hidden because of a reason. Because of a curse…

When four travellers came to town, they were scared. The cliffs were beautifully inscribed with pictures of wolves and men, then another of all wolves and a moon. When the real moon rose, all they could hear was frantic howling.

They learned the truth. Garoh is inhabited with people of the ability to change into wolves. This transformation is uncontrollable, and so once a month, if there are people in the town, the inhabitants must hide from the full moon.

People hate them. People fear them. If discovered, they would be destroyed – wiped out. What was so strange, was that that when they learned the truth, these four didn't mind. They were no longer frightened.

These werewolves weren't scary, or vicious brutes. They learned peace and respect with each other.

But what if a person was alone? What if they slowly began to change? To evolve? To revert back to a bestial nature.

This is going to be interesting…

* * *

Several miles from Garoh, The Mountains

The man had been looking for a place to call his own for some time. After hurriedly leaving the town called Vault, he craved peace, craved a new life, a fresh start. So here, in the magical mystical mountains, he decided to build a cottage, overshadowed by the dominating peak of Air's Rock…

* * *

**Note: **Hope you enjoyed that. This chapter was originally planned to be an adaptation of the full meeting in Garoh…but that ended up being twenty pages long, and _very_ boring! So…next chapter coming up soon, and please review!

**Disclaimer:** Golden Sun: The Lost Age is copyright to Camelot / Nintendo; and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


	2. The Fall

**BLOOD MOON**

**a Golden Sun: The Lost Age fanfic by JetNoir**

CHAPTER TWO

_THE FALL_

**Three Years Later**

The mighty peak of Air's Rock glares over the lands of Oesinia, the gift – or curse, depending on your viewpoint – it holds, is still blown to the four winds.

The particles sweep upwards, trapped by fate, and are blown southward, towards the mountain range, towards the village called Garoh, and the small cottage built some miles away.

Cottage of the Moon, nr Garoh

The sun beat down fiercely as Jaden lifted the heavy axe locked securely in his large hands above his head, and brought it down with a tremendous _thud!_ The object below was split firmly in two, the axe buried deep in the ground. Jaden bent, and picked up the two split pieces of wood, and threw them unceremoniously into the basket at his feet. It was three years to the day since he had first arrived here, and the peace he found was soothing. His previous life had not been pleasant, and so the building of this cottage was symbolic of him building a new life, piece by piece.

Sweat dripping down his forehead, he let the axe fall to the floor, and raised his head to the sun, letting its glorious rays bathe his face. Yet after a moment, he sighed, and bent to collect the split wood, and started to clean the blade of the axe.

His life was good, it was simple. The only people he saw were the occasional travellers and merchants. He grew and caught his own food. Everything was perfect.

Almost everything.

--

As the sun slowly began to set, Jaden shifted in his seat. Something was wrong, he felt sick. Poisoning? Some bad herbs swept into the stream? Not uncommon…but no. This was different. The feeling soon passed though, and he settled back down.

Feeling sleepy, the fire recently set blazing, Jaden fell asleep as the Sun dropped below the horizon.

--

Desert stretched out towards infinity, the hot sun beating down on all directions. Hot sun…no, _two suns._ Jaden was confused…how'd he get here?

The sand was soft beneath his feet. Feet. He was wearing nothing on his feet, and it seems he wearing a simple cloth robe. Nothing else.

Looking around the desolate wasteland, he groaned. Surely this wasn't real.

The growling started, and Jaden started to turn.

It was a Wolf.

--

Jaden screamed and woke up. The moon was high in the sky now, a perfect orb. Jaden screamed again, but didn't know why he was screaming.

Pain. Excruciating. It ripped through his body, searing and merciless. Jaden jerked onto the floor, shaking and writhing.

He looked at his hands, to see them _shrinking_, and…and fur was sprouting. He felt his face, and fur met fur.

He shrieked, meaningless words spilling randomly out. He felt nothing but fear.

In no time at all, his transmogrification was complete.

The Jaden Wolf ran frantically out the door, scared, terrified, unsure and unknowing.

The moon still hung high in the sky.

* * *

**Note:** I apologise profusely for the long time it's taken for me to get this chapter up, it's been tricky to write. I promise to get chapter three up _much _quicker. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and as always, please review.

**Disclaimer:** Golden Sun: The Lost Age is copyright to Camelot / Nintendo; and the story to me. This story has been written on the understanding that you may read it and print it out; but you may not pass it off as your own, hire it out, or sell it for money. You also may not put it on your own or any other web page without my express written permission. Thankyou!

**JetNoir**


End file.
